Love, Lust, and Vampires
by lazy teen23
Summary: My life is well... unique. My name is Maddie Torrez, I am 16, cheerleader, oh and I almost forgot I am a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so it may suck but I hope u like it! If u look up Maddie on urban dictionary it means Maddie-  
>A really funny girl who is very sexy and smart, she is always flirtatious and brilliant at sex!<p>

* * *

><p>*My life is.. Unique. I go to Hallend High school, I'm 16, hazel eyes, olive skin, dirty blonde hair, cheerleader, big boobs, short, oh and I almost forgot I am a vampire.<p>

My name is Maddie Torrez. My life is complicated since I am a vampire. Let's see... Okay so here are some things that you need to know about vampires and me. I am a full blood vampire, meaning that I wasn't bitten I was born one. My mother, Lily, is from Texas. She has red hair, blue eyes and short. My father, Rico, is Mexican, he even has an accent. I luckily received most of my dad's jeans, dark hair, hazel eyes, dark completed, not the red hair. Just like humans vampires have to go through puppetry, except that when we mature we get our fangs (I just got mine) but if you are bitten then you get them right away. Most people have that stereotypical vampire in their head, mean. Vampires aren't like that, they are really nice and are just trying to fit in. But there is the group of vampires who are evil, The Marked.*

My alarm went off way to early, 6:00 am. I jumped up and got myself ready. About an hour later I drove my yellow buggy to school and parked in my usual spot. No one dared to park there, it was MY spot, I may be 4'11" but I will fuck their shit up. I stepped out of my car and walked towards our crappy school. I was wearing a pink tank top with a white mini skirt, my school didn't have a dress code. I strolled over to my usual group of friends who were standing in the middle of the court yard. About five guys drooled when I walked by the lockers, everyone knew everyone(damn this school is way too small)and somehow I became the central attraction to it.

"Damn! You look fine!" Lola said and gave me a hug. Lola was a pretty black girl, straight long hair, bright blue eyes, bigger boobs then mine, and she was sweet until you messed with her. Trust me, if Lola was on both teams (I'm bi) I would so date her.

"I just threw this on," I lied. This takes me an hour to do. When I wake up in the morning I look like a monster from a horror film.

"Don't forget about me!" Shellie said and held out her arms waiting for a hug. Shellie is the weirdest friend a person could have, she is- let's say unique. Today she looked nice, her hair nicely bobbed above her shoulders, she was wearing a Harry Potter shirt (she waited all day to see that movie) with black shorts. I smiled and gave her a hug. Just then the bell rang and we all headed off to class.

While I was on my way to Spanish ll when I saw this girl with braces and glasses carrying her books to class while the head cheerleader, Katie, was pushing her and making her fall. Katie was a blonde bimbo that was wearing her cheerleaders outfit to school. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson. I walked up to her and grabbed Katie by her hair and threw her against the lockers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed at her, "You better go help her to class or I will punch that pretty little face of yours and make it hallo," She didn't seem to be scared till I raised my fist.

"Jeez I was just having a little fun," Katie walked over to the new girl and picked up her books and kind of threw them at her, she doesn't learn.

"Katie, would it freakin' kill you to not be a bitch and give her books back like a gentlemen?" I asked her. I could tell she was offended that I just called her a guy. I looked around and noticed that I had an audience and that I left a dent where I threw her at the lockers, vampire strength, my bad. I continued to walk to class and sat in my assigned seat. Miss. Jessie was in front of the class standing with the new girl.

"Class this is Cailey, she moved to Lettle, Colorado from Lodi, California. You can sit next to Maddie," she came over to me and whispered thanks to me and we started the lesson. The day buzzed on and then it was finally lunch. I walked with Cailey and introduced her to Shellie and Lola.

"Maddie I heard that you almost kicked Katie Walker's ass today for Cailey!" Shellie said, she always had the gossip. I just laughed they always seemed surprised when I got into a fight I mean I did like once a week.

"Yup! She should have seen that coming. You think that she would learn her lesson, this isn't the first time I have done this to her," I replied.

"You didn't have to do that for me. I'm used to people making fun of me. Really it was okay," Cailey said quietly.

"Well I'm not okay with that. People will learn not to mess with you or the big boobs come out," I laughed," I need to throw this away." I spun around and slammed my food right into the captain of football, Jake. Omg!

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention! I can buy you a new shirt," I told him. Wow I was blowing it this is the first time that I even talked to him and this is what I do.

"Don't even worry about it. My mom bought me this shirt and I hate it anyways but now I have an excuse to throw it away," Jake said. I thought it was a nice shirt it was black with white and yellow strips. Okay a little nerdy.

"Are you sure?" I asked. What if he's saying this just because he is afraid that I might punch him?

"No really it's fine. Don't worry your pretty little head off about it. I got to go, maybe we will see each other later," he turned and went to the bathroom. Man he was fine! The rest of the day went on just like usual. 7th bell rang and I headed to my car. I drove home and pulled into the drive way.

"I'm home!" I yelled. I threw my back pack on the floor and headed upstairs to my room. I started on my homework.

"We didn't even hear you come in. Anyways, I need you to go hunt for food," my dad said. My first hunt!

"Are you serious! Cool!" Wow this may sound gross to you but to a vampire this is like your parents letting you go to a hotel with your boyfriend.

"You better get going before it gets too late for dinner," my dad said. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I searched and searched for something to eat, nothing. About half an hour later I saw something move- vampires have night vision so it's easier to see. I strained my eyes to tell what the figure was, it was blonde girl. I moved closer and saw that it was Katie! She whipped her head toward my direction and I noticed that she was eating a rat! Funny thing is I was more shocked that a dumb blonde could get my dinner before I could, not the fact that she is a vampire. Before I knew it she was a couple inches from my face.

"Scared huh? You probably want to take back what you did 'cause I am a freaking vampire, right?" she whispered in my ear.

"Hell to the F no would I ever be afraid of you," I told her. She hissed and opened her mouth to bite me. I hissed back and showed her my fangs. She looked startled and stopped her hissing.

"You are a vampire to?" she asked unsure of herself. That was the dumbest question ever, she just saw my fangs!

"Yes, I was born one. Were you bitten or born?" I asked.

"Bitten... I don't understand how to control it please, you have to help me! My parents would freak if they found out that I am a vampire, "she pleaded. Crap. Why would I want to be nice and help HER of all people? Fine.

"Fine, I will help you. Come over after school tomorrow and I will help you out," I said. Katie nodded and ran home leaving her meal. Dinner! I picked the four mice she killed and carried them home.

* * *

><p>Hope that you liked this chapter! I will keep this story updated and most people turn into vampires but I wanted mine to be a little different. Tell me if you liked it! Don't be afraid to tell me what you didn't like. Thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**LLV chapter two******

**Here is the next chapter! I hope that you like this chapter, too. I would like to thank everyone who left a review and told me what to change! Anyways to the reviewer with no name, thanks I am writing this off my iPod touch so it has auto change. Anyways here is the next chapter! P.S- I don't know if I will be putting any smut or lemons in this story because some people PMed me and said that they didn't like the cussing so leave a review and tell me what to do or PM me please! Thanks again!**

The next day came way to fast. I stayed up all night trying to figure out Katie's situation. Who turned her into a vampire? Why? When? There are rules that prohibit vampires from attacking and drinking human blood. The people who kill or turn others into vampires will be burned. The vampire "government" is trying to track down the only group of vampires who do drink human blood... The Marked. They believed that they were chosen by God to continue making vampires but it's a bunch of bull shit. The reason that they are called The Marked is because they have crescent moons on their foreheads. Personally, I think they are just a messed up people who kill humans for their blood. The thing that scares me is that if one of them is here all of them will be here...soon. I better stop thinking and get to class.

When I got in my car I saw I had one missed call from Katie. Ugh, what does she want? The message she left said to pick her up and take her to school. I drove over to her house and saw she had all her crap with her. Oh good god.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well….my parents found out I was a vampire because well they saw me eating my pet mouse. I was just so hungry!" she explained.

"And?"

"I was hoping that I could live with you until I get this whole vampire situation all figured out. Please, I have nowhere else to go," Katie begged. OH NO, NO, NO, NO!

"Fine, I understand. But, you better listen to me and not be a snobby bitch," I told her. Why am I being so nice to her? "We better get to school so we aren't late." We hopped in my car and drove to school. When we got out of the car everyone practically had their eyes popping out of their heads, mouths opened. Has no one ever seen me help a senior citizen? Today I wore a pink poke-a-dot shirt and a cute little white skirt. The school luckily didn't have any dress codes [probably because most of the teachers like when their students dress like I do]. I saw Jake on my way by and stopped to say hello.

"Hi, umm. What is with this?" Jake asked jestering to Katie.

"Oh, she ran out of gas so I gave her a ride. No problem," I lied.

"Awful nice of you to do that to a girl that you slammed into a locker. But, that doesn't matter," he pulled me in by my butt, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me? We can go to this lobster place downtown." Wow he moves fast but I don't care.

"That would be great! See you at 6:30?" I said starring into his beautiful eyes.

"See you then," Jake leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back making the kiss more intense. He slid his hands up my shirt. Oh. My. God. That's When a man's voice made us jump apart.

"Excuse me! This is not the place for you two to be doing this kind of thing. If I ever see this again you guys will have detention!" We blushed as our principal yelled at us. Damn it!

"Sorry, I better get going anyways, my friends will think that I am missing," I said and we waved good bye and I walked over to Shellie and Lola.

"My god! Why were you hanging out with that bitch?" Shellie yelled at me. Crap. I didn't think this through.

"She was broke down on the side of the road and I decided to be nice and give her a ride to school," I lied again.

"That is the dumbest thing you have ever done. But, I just saw you stick your tongue down Jake's throat, did he ask you out or are you just being a trollop again?" Lola asked, she always liked that kind of information. I just laughed. [**A/N: TROLLOP MEANS A SLUT]**

"No, he asked me out. I have a date with him tonight. That stupid principal broke us apart," I told them.

"Oh god, are you going to have your way with him tonight?" Lola asked intrigued. Shellie and Cailey looked like they wanted to know too.

"No, I just met him, I am not going to screw up this relationship up this early. But my parents _are _gone for their anniversary," I smiled at the idea.

"Well you go girl!" Shellie laughed.

"Y'all are sick!" Cailey shouted then the bell rang and we all headed off to class. I walked with Cailey to room 13 and noticed that Jake was in this class. Hmmm. Luckily this teacher was always late.

"Hi, Maddie," Jake said sitting in the desk next to mine.

"Hi, Jake. Can I sit in your lap?" He nodded and I moved over and faced my body towards him and strateled my legs and made my hips equal with his. "I really can't wait for our date tonight, I didn't even think that you knew that I existed," I told him.

"Really? Well, I am not _that _much of a stuck-up jerk," he smirked. I gently slapped his arm, he can be a smart ass.

"Very funny. What should I wear for our date tonight?" I asked him, I had no idea what this place was or if it was a fancy place.

"Something sexy, nothing at all, I don't care. I like you for you and not what you wear." Jake said romantically. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "You should probably get back to your desk before we get detention for making out in class." I smiled and slid off his lap and quickly sat back in my desk. Luckily, when I got my planner out and finished getting situated the teacher just walked in, thank god!

The rest of the day dragged on and I couldn't wait till my date with my new boyfriend, Jake. He was everything that I ever wanted. I have had a crush on him since I was in second grade and I didn't even think that he knew who I was, what a surprise. As soon as it was lunch I ran over and sat down with Shellie and Lola, to excited to go and get my food. "You wouldn't even believe what happened in first period!" I told them.

"You, sat on Jake's lap during first period," Shellie said, wow this school was way too small.

"Yes, and we talked. He said he cared about me. This is the first guy who didn't make out with me then say that it wasn't going to work."

"I guess no having your way?" I laughed.

"No! Not yet. But you guys are coming over to my house and helping me pick out an outfit…"

"Hi! So what's the gossip?" Katie said while she sat next to me.

"What the heck do you think you are doing? Don't make me slit your throat!" Lola yelled.

"I can do anything I want you emo bitch!" Katie spat at her. Should probably stop them before this gets out of hand or someone has a black eye.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I bet someone is thinking WTF? I know. I was the one who slammed her into a locker and is always mean to her but now I am defending her. How am I going to tell my friends the truth? Oh, hey, by the way I am a vampire and Katie is living with me because she is one too.

"Maddie, why the heck are you defending her?" Shellie asked.

"Because I am living with her. My parents kicked me out and I decided to call her and see if I could live with her." Katie explained to them. Great now they are really going to get pissed off at me.

"Maddie said you broke down on the side of a road and she was helping you. Why did you lie to us?" Cailey asked. How do I tell them I am a vampire?

"Because I knew that you guys would get mad. But, she promised that she would be nicer and not a total bitch," I lied. Katie gave me a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Maddie you can tell us anything. Even that_ this_ is living with you," Lola said nicely. Or trying to be nice. I couldn't tell them the entire truth yet. "But I am NOT eating with her. Sorry," Lola and Shellie stood up and left the table.

"Just because you are living with me doesn't mean that you get to come over and think that you are my best friend," I said.

"Well, I thought that they knew you were a vampire. I didn't know that you lied to them. That would have been helpful if you would have told me that piece of information in the car," Katie replied. Yeah that might have been helpful. The bell rang.

As the rest of my classes went by I didn't pay attention I just thought about if I should tell them that I was a vampire, but how?

"Hey, um are you okay?" Cailey asked. I wasn't even paying attention.

"Where were you at lunch today?" I asked.

"Well I was walked over to sit with you guys at lunch today but then I saw the commotion and decided to go sit over by the dumpster." Cailey said, poor thing.

"Yeah, there was a little bit of drama but nothing big."

"Well it looked like a lot of drama. It's okay I can sit with y'all tomorrow. We should probably pay attention to the lesson. I nodded and started on the assignment.

When school was out Lola, Shellie, and Katie were standing by my car. "Hi, let's go shopping!" I said. We all drove to the tiny mall down town where I tried on a few dresses. The first one was a hot pink zebra print that complimented my complexion nicely but, was really long. Lola handed me a red short dress that was strapless, it fit perfectly and I looked hot. I got my accessories and headed to my house to get ready, it was already five! When we arrived at my house I practically ran up stairs to my room. I put my dress, shoes, and accessories on while Lola did my hair. She was great at makeup and hair giving you that sexy look. Ding-dong!

"That's him! How do I look?" I asked them.

"Amazing!"Shellie said.

"Hot, girl!" Lola said.

"Good, I guess," Katie chirped in.

I answered the door and took a look at Jake. He was wearing a gray tux and a red tie, he spiked his hair and made it look nice. "Hey, you look gorgeous...oh and Change of plans apparently my parents are hosting a small party that I have to attend but, you can come," Jake said. Meeting his parents today, whoa.

"Yeah, I would like that." I waved bye and we walked to his car, he drove a black convertible. Jake opened the door for me and I sat down. He strolled over to his door and sat down. It seemed like forever to get to his house.

"Here we are," Jake said. We were stopped at two big black gates holding his mansion house. It was white and three stories high, nice tall windows, and a huge pool to the left with a hot tub. When the doors opened I could see a lot of people flooding into the house. Jake helped me out and we walked up the stairs and in through the wide doorway. When you walked in there was a living room and to both sides were staircases. It was so big, and there was an elevator in his house!

"This is your house?" I asked astonished.

"Yes. Nothing big. How about we go say hi to my parents and then I will give you a tour of the house." We followed the crowd of people into the dining room.

"Jake, this must be Maddie. He has talked so much about you I was astonished when he told us that he was going to ask you out. It took him a lot of guts, "Jake's mother said.

"Yes he has been crushing on you since freshman year. That's all he talks about is Maddie,Maddie,Maddie," his father said.

"I think she gets it. Umm Maddie this is my mom, Lacey, and my dad, Adam," I shook their hands."I told her that I would show her the house."

"Okay. Well it was nice to meet you, Maddie. Be back for dinner in an hour." We headed up the stairs. He walked me through a million rooms and finally we stopped at his. Jake had blue wallpaper with footballs on it. The room was huge with his black bed in the corner. His room was sort of organized and had his own bathroom. This is amazing! I looked at my iPhone, 7:45.

"Crap! Jake it's already time for dinner. We better hurry," we jogged down stairs and barely made it for dinner. The food was great and I wish my parents would cook food. After dinner Jake and I walked to his car.

"Did you have a good time?" Jake asked me.

"Yes. But I was wondering, those things your parents said, are they true?"

"Umm..yea. I just didn't know how to tell you. But my parents would NOT shut up," I didn't think he even knew that I existed. I had my own stalker. I liked the thought of that.

**Hope that you liked this one chapter. Please tell me your honest opinion. And if you don't like the stuff I put in I wouldn't mind if you told me 'cause I can change it. Again thanks!******

**P.S IF U THINK THAT U KNOW WHAT MADDIE'S POWER IS THAN PUT THAT IN UR REVIEW BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO SO PLEASE TELL ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LLV chapter 3!**

**So here is the next chapter that you crazy people who r reading this want so**** here u go! I decided that I was going to update two chapters so I hope that I just made your guys days! Ha-ha here is another chapter! Hope that it you like!******

Luckily the next day was Saturday so I got to sleep in. Beeeep! Went my alarm clock. "Hey wake up!" Katie said. 

"What...?" I looked at my clock," It's 9:00! Let me be." 

"No. Wake up. I have a party for cool people at 12 so I need you to give me some facts on vampires." Did she think that it was an hour lesson and then class was over? 

"What do you want to know?" 

"Well, I have read books that say that we sparkle. Is that true?" So she reads 'Twilight'. 

"No, that whole Bella and Edward crap is so stupid. It's all a bunch of b.s. You don't sparkle, the sun doesn't hurt, and the only thing that is true is that you get speed and a power. Like how Edward could read minds." **[A/N:I love the Twilight series so I didn't mean to offend anyone]**  
>"Oh, what's your power?" <p>

"Wish I knew. You get your powers when your body is mature enough. It's like puberty for vampires, it's completed." 

"Really? So I have to go through this crap twice? Ugh god." I only have to go through it once... 

"Not as bad as a human though. The great thing about being a vampire is that you can mess around with a human and never get pregnant so have fun. But, with another vampire you can, so be careful. My parents found that out the hard way." They continue to tell me almost every minute of my life. Funny thing is that most people would fuck every guy at school but not me, yeah I make out with my boy toys or let them feel me up but how could I know that they aren't a vampire? 

"Well that is a good thing to know. Now I can do anyone that I want." Great, I just made a hoe. 

"Hey! There is only one hoe at this school and it is me, okay?" Katie can't just walk in here and take my title! 

"Okay, okay! Whatever I am already known as the bitch. When are you going to tell your friends about being a vampire?" Never... 

"Umm. I.. I don't know I have never thought of telling them. It's hard having friends and they don't know who you truly are. Just wait till you want to tell your friends and just can't." I wanted to tell my friends but what would they think? 

"What friends? They don't even speak to me because I don't live with my parents. They only cared about my money, my house, my credit card. But now I have none of that and they won't even say hi, it's like I'm worthless," Katie replied. Then I saw something that looked like blood on her arm. 

"Katie, what is that? Are those cuts on your wrist? Katie you can't keep cutting yourself." I could see the deep slashes on her wrist. They looked painful.

"I thought I would try it and it works. It takes the pain away from your life, my fucked up life." She was tearing up almost... Crying? Wow the big bitch comes down from her thrown. 

"It's going to be okay. I know it is hard at first but, it gets better. We could go egg their houses. They wouldn't even be able to see us with our speed." I wasn't really doing it for her more of self enjoyment for myself and it would be fun. 

"I would but I have that party to go to. Which I am already late to, shit! Bye, thanks for that talk." Katie grabbed her purse and was out the door. About a minute later my parents walk around the comer into my room. 

"Hey, umm. Sweetie, is there something you would like to tell us? Such as we go hunting for a while and when we come back there is your enemy living here?" Holy shit! I never even told my parents that she was living here! They left the next day after my date for a hunting trip (also known as bloody deer). 

"Long story." I explained to them what happened and they agreed that it was fine for me to let her stay here until she is back on her feet.

*X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X* 

Later my phone rang. "Hey girl! It's Janae. Shellie and Cailey is coming over and we are going to hang out. Want to come or are you hanging out with your new best friend?" Janae sounded kind of pist off. 

"No, she went to a party. Will Jake be there?" If I can go see my boyfriend then hell yeah! 

"Yeah." 

"Let me get my crap and I will be there in a few." I grabbed my bag and threw in some clothes just in case I got hung over. "Bye! I'm going to Lola's!" I yelled as I flew through the door. I jumped into my little car and drove down to Janae's. There was more than ten cars there, so much for just a few people. I locked my car then strolled over to the door, I could hear people yelling and drinking. I opened the door and tried to find Lola, Shellie, and Cailey. This guy who was a total ass came over and grabbed me and started groping my breasts. 

"Hey, baby. Want some of this?" the guy named John asked me. He was cute but hell no way I fucking that I mean he probably has aids. 

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Get your drunk ass off my boobs." I told him, well more of yelled over the music. Apparently he didn't get my hint because he continued to grind me. 

"Anything you want me to do. Don't be a little bitch about it." Dude. 

"Don't you have something better to do? Like go give another guy a blow job?" Point for Addiline! 

"Go fuck your boyfriend!" John yelled at me and pushed me away. I fell into Jake, now that poor basterd has to deal with my boyfriend and me. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I heard that a fuck tard was messing with my girlfriend and I came to see who it was." My hero told the donkey. I grabbed John and threw him against the wall. Not to hard because it is Janae's house and I would feel bad. Jake punched him and John cried like a little baby. 

"Team work!" I told Jake. He smiled while the guy on the floor was bleeding and crying and I was laughing. I grabbed a beer and found Lola surrounded with guys from the basketball team. 

"You really don't have a gag reflex?" One of the guys asked her. Likely Lola to talk about THAT. Though the guy who asked was pretty cute. Black shaggy hair, gray perfect eyes, and wearing a nice tie with black pants, and a white shirt. I walked over, sat down next to Lola, and grabbed the bowl of grapes. 

"Yup, and it will come in good use for later purposes. Oh, Lola you are making them drool." I laughed and popped a grape into my mouth. After I finished my beer I grabbed the closest wine cooler and popped of the lid. 

"Maddie, you would know." Lola said and gave me a quick hug. I smiled an innocent smile. I just love how nasty we think. 

"Do you have not have a gag reflex?" Jake asked excitedly. 

"I wish! I'm not as lucky as Lola." I winked as I watched Jake's smile fade. I laughed. "Don't worry I'm flexible." 

"Hey. No one can be as gifted as me." Lola laughed. She grabbed a shot glass and downed it. As she got up to use the bathroom the guy with shaggy hair followed her. I continued drinking, feeling the alcohol hit me. Jake walked me to the dance floor and we danced/grinded. As we slow danced I didn't feel to good so I headed to the bathroom. I knew her house but right now I barely even knew my name, so I was really drunk. I opened the door to what I thought was the bathroom. To my horror I was so wrong. O. M. G. I was in Lola's room and was not alone. I looked down and saw Lola's clothes on the floor and someone else's. I looked over at the bed and saw Lola in bed with the shaggy haired guy. 

"Oh.. God! I am so sorry! I um thought this was the bathroom." I said, wow was this embarrassing. Lola and who knows shot up from the bed. Lola quickly grabbed the comforter to cover her naked body. Luckily the guy had his pants on still. 

"Umm... I am just going to go now. Again I am.." Oh god. I felt sick. Not only did I feel sick because I just walked in on Lola but also to much to drink. I threw up all over the floor. "Lola I'm so sorry." But before I could finish I passed out and hit my head on the floor.

**Well aren't you guys all lucky? You just got two chapters updated in the same day! Hope that you liked this chapter too! Make sure that you review and comment is you think that you know what her power is! **

** P.S. IF YOU PM ME BY 9/14/11 THEN I WILL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MAKE SURE YOU MESSAGE ME RIGHT AWAY! AGAIN THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS. CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE LET AS MANY PPL AS YOU KNOW ABOUT MY STORY? AGAIN THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Llv chapter four

Hey! Okay so here is the next chapter and thanks for your reviews! To Jonah I will think about ur ideas!

I opened my eyes to see everyone standing in a circle around me. My head hurt. 

"What happened?" I asked but not even the alcohol could get Lola doing it with a guy out of my mind. 

"You passed out after you drank way too much." Lola replied. 

"Sweetie, how do you feel?" asked Jake. God did I love him. He helped me up.  
>"Fine. I just have a headache, nothing big. Lola who was that guy you were talking to?" I asked not trying to make sound like I am grossed out or saw it. <p>

"Oh, his name was... Mark. He is so nice! And he asked me out on a date tomorrow. His sister, Natalie is having her third birthday party and he wants me to come! Of course, I gave him a little something to remember me by."  
>Lola winked and Mark walked in. <p>

"You are right. She doesn't have a gag reflex," he said smiling. He turned to Lola and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss and slowing sliding his hands down her back gripping her ass. 

"Oh! Get a room!" Shellie and Canley yelled totally grossed out. I smiled and grabbed my boyfriends dick and lightly nudged him towards me and gave a him a kiss slowly opening my lips for the entrance for his tongue to slither in. 

"OMG! Lola! Maddie! FUCK!" Shellie was yelling. I laughed and released from Jake. I knew he liked it, if he thought THAT was something then when I have my fun with him he will never want to leave. Shellie was flipping out telling us that we are going to get pregnant. She is like my mom. 

"Shellie, shut up. I could do worse with Maddie. If you know why I mean," Lola came over put her arms around my shoulders and leaned in like she was going to kiss me. I'm bi, so I wouldn't have minded, trust me... 

"Wait! I need to get the popcorn!" Jake yelled. I laughed and leaned in closer to Lola and kissed her on her check. We laughed and pulled away while our boy toys looked sad and Shellie looked like she wanted to pass out or join. I laughed again, but stopped because of my head. Jake walked me to the guest room and I layer down and fell into a deep sleep.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

I woke up feeling a lot better. My head no longer hurt and I didn't feel sick to my stomach. I got out of bed and walked over to the window, only Lola's car was here. I strolled out to the living room and saw the mess was gone. I looked at the couch and saw Lola and Mark tangled in each other. 

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Lola asked and trying to get out of Mark's grasp but he wouldn't let her leave. 

"A lot better! My head doesn't hurt and I don't feel sick." 

"Good. We were just going to wait to make sure you were up before we left. We were going to get some dinner, pizza. Want to come?" I nodded and ran to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Luckily Lola had some of my clothes here because I tended to stay the night a lot. I changed into a small tank top that showed my stomach and a mini skirt with two inch heels. I got in my car and we drove over to the pizza place. I opened the door to see Cailey, Shellie, Jake, and Katie. 

"Hey, bitches!" Katie yelled. Oh god, I could tell there was tension. Cailey had this look like she wanted to die. Katie strolled over and hugged me, obviously trying to piss my friends off. I smiled and hugged her back. 

"I will order the pizza!" Shellie yelled and turned around and ran into some guy and fell flat on her back. 

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" He helped her up and she stared into his eyes.

"No I am fine. Just a little bump on the head. Umm, I am Shellie. And you are?" She asked as she dashed a smile at him. 

"Oh! I am Percy. My mom named me after her favorite book character." Shellie's face lit up. Not only was his name Percy but he looked like him to! Perfect green eyes and black hair. 

"Well, you and your mom have something in common." 

"What?" 

"Percy, is defiantly the best name for someone as handsome as you," Shellie said in a sexy voice. I smiled because she was using my techniques. 

"Why, thank you. Umm... How about you come with me and get some ice for your head. Pizza is on me!" Percy told us. He grabbed Shellie's hand and lead her to the storage room. 

"With how they were talking I don't think they were just getting ice," Lola laughed. We were so nasty! We all laughed at that comment and since Shellie didn't order the pizza I walked over to order. I decided on pepperoni, ham, and those mini meatballs (sausage). 

A few minutes later Shellie and Percy came out holding an ice pack to her head. Percy was smiling and walked right next to her. 

"I will be right back with your pizza!" Then Percy spun on his heal and headed towards the kitchen. Shellie walked up to me. 

"Damn he is so fine. But god does my head hurt." Shellie whispered and I put my hand to her head. As soon as my palm touched her forehead I felt a sudden burst of power radiating off of me. Shellie looked relived when the feeling went away. I felt out of energy, like I just ran for three hours straight. 

"My head doesn't hurt!" Shellie smiled. "You must have magic hands!" But I think it was much more than magic, more like my powers. Percy came out without XXLarge pizza and we instantly started devouring it. Katie kept eyeing me, I think she knew what happened. After we finished our pizza we all headed out to our cars. Shellie waved bye to Percy after he gave her his phone number. Shellie hopped into my car. 

"Oh, Maddie! Percy is just so perfect! He is a 4.0 student, has a baby sister named Carina, he is 17, and goes to Nickels Academy over on the other side of town. He is so dreamy, and he is my favorite character of all times!" Shellie was practically already thinking of names for their kids. I mean he already asked if she wanted to watch a movie next Saturday. I guess we all have boyfriends now, minus Katie but I bet she has already used her "advantages" with guys already. 

"Congratulations! And he looks just like Percy! I bet you like that." 

"I do! And he told me all about his family...…" Shellie went on and on about Percy, because she has ADHD and was happy because so does Percy (A/N: I ACTUALLY HAVE A FRIEND LIKE THIS).I smiled, completely zoned out about what she was talking about. After I dropped Shellie off I drove home and parked my car. When I opened the door there was rose petals that lead upstairs. My parents weren't home so it had to be Jake. I walked up stairs and opened the door. I found Jake on my bed. 

"Hello, baby," Jake said in his want to-be sexy voice. I smiled then crawled on the bed with him. He kissed me on my forehead. 

"Yes?" I asked suspiciously, he wanted something. 

"I was thinking, which doesn't happen  
>often, that we should have a romantic date... Like alone and for a couple days, just you and me." <p>

"I would like that," I smiled then thought about the idea, "Wait is this just a trick so then when we get to where we are going, I go to sleep and wake up tied to a bed. You rapper!" I laughed. He pushed me down so I was lying flat down and he completely on top of me. 

"It's not rape when you like it," Jake whispered in my ear. I laughed again and snuggled in his arms. I was so tired. 

"Go to bed, love." I tried to resist but closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 

Again hope u liked so chapter! I am writing another story so I hope u guys will check that one out to! It's about a girl who meets a guy named Percy specially made for my friend Shelby! Love u girl! Oh and I am putting a "gay" guy in this story in the next chapter (Jonah) and someone will die the next chapter.  
>IF YOU THINK U KNOW WHO WILL DIE THE NEXT CHAPTER LEAVE IN UR COMMENTS THANKS AGAIN!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Llv chapter 5!

**HERE YOU GO NEXT CHAPTER!**

******THREE MONTHS LATER***** 

I woke up next to Jake, I smiled. I loved him more than anything yet I felt like crap. Right now I wanted to eat something or kill it or just kick something. 

"Good morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" I looked at him and just wanted to punch him, I don't know why. I tried to smile. 

"Great. We should get ready to go to school," I failed to say in a happy tone. I luckily had some extra clothes in my room. I slid out of bed and threw him a clean pair of clothes and picked out the sluttiest outfit I could find, damn did I look good. I threw it on and put some makeup on. People better not piss me off. 

"Hey! So ready to go? Um, hi Jake. Maddie you look like a hoe," Katie said. I turned to her and growled. "Jeez, someone has their fang... I mean panties in a twist." 

"Shut the hell up, Katie! I don't need your bull shit today! Okay?" I yelled at her. My god what is my problem? I felt so bad. I could see Jake look surprised in the corner of my eye. 

"Jeez I thought that since you got screwed last night you would be happy," Katie laughed. That was it. I spun around and grabbed her hair and yanked her towards me. 

"You stupid bitch shut the heck up you little hoe!" I don't think I have ever said so many cuss words I'm the same sentence. Jake gently pulled me off her and tried to calm me down. My parents ran down stairs and walked towards me.  
>"What happened down here?" My mother asked. My dad looked at me and figured out what happened. I walked with my dad to the kitchen. "I know what happened. Listen right now you are getting your powers so you need to think about what you are going to do before you do it, okay?" I nodded and walked back to the front door and put my shoes on. I smiled and headed out to my car. I tried to avoid all the kids at school and that helped my mood by the end of the day I was happy. I strolled to my car and unlocked the door. Katie left me a text saying she was staying after school. I drove home and parked my car in the garage.<p>

"Hello! I'm home!" I yelled and threw my keys on the bench next to the front door. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked up the stairs. I heard someone talking, must be my parents. I opened the door to my room and saw Jake and Katie making out on my bed. I threw my water at Katie's head and tossed my backpack and ran out of my room.

Jake's Point Of View:

I thought I would surprise Maddie and drove to her house right after school. I would make her favorite food and tell her about the trip I planned for her. Maddie's birthday was coming up, December 29th and I was going to take her to Hawaii since she always complains about it being cold on her birthday. I know that I have only been dating her for about four months now but I really love her. Today she was in a bad mood but that's when she is the prettiest. When I arrived at her house I walked through the door and saw Katie, she looked so happy and yet had an evil glare in her eye. She looked at me.

"Hi, Katie." I smiled and set my keys on the table.

"Go upstairs. Lie on the bed and wait for me," Katie said. I tried to ignore her and start cooking but my body began to walk up the stairs and climb into Maddie's bed. She walked up after me. "Right now my powers are coming in. Oh, I don't think that Maddie told you that I am a vampire. Did she? Oh I bet she didn't tell you that she is one too, right? Well she isn't the perfect girl anymore now is she?" Katie said in devious voices, that bitch. I didn't believe her till she showed me her fangs. "Kiss me. Now!" Though I knew that I hated her and wanted nothing to do with her somehow my body jumped up and grabbed her and pulled her on the bed with me. She kissed me and I kissed her back (though I resisted). That's when Maddie walked in.

Back to MADDIE'S Point of view:

I slammed the front door and ran down the street, tears falling down my cheeks. He loved me, didn't he? No. Has he been dating Katie to get to me? Yes. Fuck him. Fuck Katie. Fuck my life. Jake ran up to me and grabbed my arm and turned me around. 

"What!" I screamed tears filling my eyes. 

"It's not what it looks like. Katie made me do it!" Jake explained. 

"Ka...Katie can't make you do anything. Don't lie to me!" I told him now sobbing. 

"Don't lie to YOU! Oh but you have been lying to me since we have been dating. Yeah, Katie told me your little secret." 

"What secret Jake?" 

"That you are a vampire and so is Katie." Oh crap. How dare she tell him! Was he telling the truth? Was it Katie's power to control minds? 

"Well, how was I supposed to tell you? But, apparently it doesn't matter because you were only using me to get to Katie!" I screamed. 

"Well well. The truth comes out," Katie said walked down the side walk arms crossed on her chest. 

"FUCK OFF!" We both turned and screamed at her. 

"I love you, I would never use you," Jake said and tried to hug me. I pushed him off me. 

"No! No you do NOT!" He came in again to hug me but this time I pushed him to hard and he flew into the street. He stood up and said, "But I do love..." right then a drunk driver came speeding down the street and hit Jake. He flew over the car and just laid there. I couldn't move. Did that really just happen? This was Katie's fault not mine, right? I was shocked couldn't think. I ran over to him. His leg was twisted and he had a slash threw his arm, I could see bone.  
>"Maddie... I love you," Jake whispered. I nodded like crazy (AN LIKE WHEN YOU SEE SOMEONE DO IN A MOVIE WHEN THEY ARE UPSET). 

"I love you too!" I told him holding his bloody head. "Call 911!" I yelled to Katie. She was shaking and ran into the house. I put my hands to his chest and relaxed. "I love him, I love him," I whispered to myself. A sudden power went through my body. The paramedics showed up and wheeled him into the ambulance and took him to the hospital.

three hours later

The doctor came out. "Jake is going to be okay. The funny thing is that Jake should have died from the impact but it seems like someone or something brought it back to life. Weird right?" I smiled and tears of joy left me eyes. Jake is going to be alright but will he take me back? 

"Can he come home?" I asked him. 

"No, we are still running some tests." 

"Okay, thanks." My phone rang. 

"Hello?" I asked. 

"Hey it's Shelly! Last night was awesome!" I laughed for the first time all day. "I didn't see you at school today but, guess what?" 

"What?" 

"I am pregnant!" Shelly yelled through the phone. 

"Omg! I am so happy for you! Did you lose your V-card last night?" 

"Ha-ha! No like a week ago!" 

"Have you told your mom?" 

"No! She will kill me!" 

"Okay well Katie is no longer living with me so you can always come and stay with me." 

"Okay! I hope that it is a girl! Or a boy!" 

"We will find out before you know it, okay? I got to go." 

"Okay, bye!" she hung up the phone.

**Hope you like this chapter Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note! VERY IMPORTANT!

OK. So I bet most of you hate me for one of three reasons

I haven't updated in forever

you were expecting the next chapter

you hate my writing

I am very sorry! I just got a computer that connects to the internet! Yay! But I wanted to know your opinions.

I MIGHT EITHER DELETE THIS STORY OR COMPLETELY REWRITE IT!

YOU CHOOSE.

So if you like this story then let me know if you want me to rewrite it then let me know. Anyways I need you to voice your opinions please! REVIEW NOW!


End file.
